User talk:The caveman
LEAVE ALL THE MESSAGES YOU WANT HERE. --The caveman 16:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) (.)(.) * \__/ 16:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC)}} 16:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC)}} Repeated vandalism, editing other user's pages, etc-block for one week. 16:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Stop removing messages... Hi, please stop removing the Block messages and warnings from your Talk Page as you are not allowed to remove them. You may remove messages from other users if you wish to do so but you aren't allowed to remove the warnings or the Block messages from you're talk Page for certain reasons. Thanks, Kind Regards. -- 17:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Edit 16:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC)}} Userpage * Your userpage was recently edited by an IP to add an image. The edit has since been reverted, but if you would like your userpage protected so that IP's and newly registered users aren't allowed to edit it, let me know. 04:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ali Nitin made his own account Userpage. Hello, may I ask you; did you receive Deathtrooper1's permission before editing his userpage?? If not, please do not reiterate the action.:) Thanks. 00:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) *Great.:) 03:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:????? You save the image from this Wiki to your computer; then go to Preferences > Change Avatar (?) > Then upload the image.:) Hope that was helpful. 18:39, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:Thanks No problem, I'm glad to help with anything.:) Thank you! 18:54, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Copyright Violation. 20:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC)}} *An image that has a Watermark reading: "Confidential, not to be disclosed". They violate fair use laws.:) If you have any more questions, feel free to contact me. 18:24, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Did you receive permission from: Slideshow guy to edit his userpage?Tatooine 01:15, February 16, 2011 (UTC) *Eh..Ok. O.o Tatooine 01:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 00:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC)}} Multiple accounts Hello, I've blocked all four of your other accounts. Please just use this one to edit. Thanks! Ajraddatz 00:57, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Deathtrooper Please don't edit other user's pages. Just give him his code on his talk page and he can do it himself. 18:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) See this link for information about barnstars. - Down with vandalism 23:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: polls You make polls like this. For example: To create a poll,use the following code. Can you make polls? Yes. No. Equals this: Can you make polls? Yes. No. See? --Cligra 02:54, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm good at it, I try my best and hope others enjoy. Lego lord 15:11, March 3, 2011 (UTC) A warg, hmmm? Maybe. Lego lord 14:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I am terrible at making animals, sorry. Lego lord 16:02, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Warning 02:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC)}} Well, I did already make Gollum's head, though I think I should probably redesign it. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100616170345/lego/images/8/8d/Gollum.jpg Lego lord 03:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm good at it. Lego lord 16:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) You're talking about LEGO Digital Designer, right? ---- We're in the darkest hour 16:22, March 12, 2011 (UTC) LEGO Digital Designer You must enter into the program files and then into the preferences file within it, and then add the code, Themeaccess=LEGOUniverse. ---- We're in the darkest hour 16:27, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Let me explain in full detail, you will have to enter into My Computer, then enter into Local Disc (C:), then enter into program files, then enter into LEGO Company, then enter into LEGO Digital Designer, then enter into LDD4, then enter into LEGO Digital Designer, then enter into preferences.ini, and add "themeaccess=legouniverse". ---- We're in the darkest hour 14:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Minifigure Series galleries You don't need to add a slideshow with the Minifigures of the Minifigure Series on their articles, the images are already included in the "Minifigures included" and "Gallery" setions. 14:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! -Jodofoo Ratings * Please don't alter template:rating- only members of the BOR/CCG group are permitted to do so. Thanks. 03:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Umm, what is the Baboons thing you are thinking of? Bub -- The Way of Life 01:30, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Warning Template Excuse me, but I don't think you are allowed to add block templates to other users talk pages. Also, I don't think BF2 would approve of you using his signature... I just came to warn you, that's all... --...Orbis Non Sufficit... 18:59, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Please stop doing that or else you will be blocked. 20:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) barnstar Trial1 Trial1 is also your acount, no? S Umm Destroydude is not blocked? :I've blocked another batch of your sockpuppets. Please stop creating them - if there are any further accounts made/used by you here, they will be blocked. One user, one account, unless there is a valid reason for having more. 18:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: * Hi, I have no idea what you're talking about him blocking me- only admins have the ability to block users. The user was blocked for vandalising several mainspace articles even after previous warnings, and the block will stand. If the user wants to come back and contribute productively after the block they are more than welcome to, but if they continue with this destructive behaviour, they will have a much longer block placed on them. 05:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Rating Hi! Thanks for creating Park and Lian. Unfortunately, only members of the Quality Check Group may grant rating status to articles. You may request membership here. Thanks! 00:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) what do you mean i only post pictures on my profile *The user has only posted pictures on his/her profile, no other. 00:45, June 27, 2011 (UTC) i dont know how that happened but i am sorry evan no i dont know how that appeared Reason: * Spam. -Cligra